Don't Jump
by Mared and the Jarcuses
Summary: Based on the song by Tokio Hotel. Can Bella save Edward from jumping? Mild mention of suicide. All Human. One shot. Please read and review!


Don't Jump

This story was inspired by 'Don't Jump' by Tokio Hotel 'cause I just love that song! Don't own 'Don't Jump' or Bella and Edward. This plot line is copyrighted... by me! I hope you enjoy it, it is the second story I have written! Review please! BTW You should listen to Don't Jump while you read this, it gives the story more atmosphere!

He stood silently on the rooftop as the cold but calm air swirled around him. He knew today was the day. He climbed up onto the edge of the building and looked down; a single tear fell from his eye onto the floor where he knew his life would end. He could see a crowd gathering beneath him but no one was doing. They all just stared at him: as if they were waiting for him to jump. It was slowly getting darker around him yet he didn't jump. He was waiting for the right moment. He knew there was nothing to live for anymore. His parents had just died and he had no one left in the world. He wasn't liked in high school for reasons he didn't know, and even now at his young age of 21, he had no friends. He had never found anything he wanted or anything he deserved. It was like the whole world was against him. He closed his eyes and took his last breath. He just wanted his loneliness to end. So he stood silently...waiting for the right moment to end his suffering.

* * *

She had just finished a particularly bad shift in the hospital. Being an intern, she wasn't as experienced as everyone else at dealing with tragedies. Her first patient had died and she was finding it difficult to cope (I think it is a better word than handle).

"Bella! Take the rest of the night off. You're upset and I know what it's like to lose your first patient. Just be back bright and early tomorrow. Okay?" Her supervisor said to her.

"Of course! Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow."

She knew she wasn't going to be able to go home at the moment. She decided to take a drive and clear her mind. She knew her friends would be worried but she also knew they would ask questions if she told them about what had happened. She didn't want to think back to the image of that lifeless body imprinted in her mind. She put all her effort into focusing on the road, making sure not to crash. She was so intent on driving; she nearly missed the huge crowd on the side of the road. She stopped, grateful for a distraction. She slowly got out of her car and made her way to the crowd.

* * *

He opened his eyes and took in the world around him. His last look at the world. How bleak and dull it looked. He didn't know why he even bothered to open his eyes. There was no one there to look for. No one to stop him. No one that really cared...

It started to snow lightly around him. He knew he should have felt the cold as he was only wearing a short sleeve T-shirt, but he was slowly becoming numb to the world - knowing he would no longer be a part of it. The grief was slowly taking over. The pain and sadness of being alone in the world. He hoped the time would be right soon. He just wanted to be away from his life and the world he was in now. He had dreamed countless times of the peace that would come with dying and now he longed for it -that peace. He knew the time was coming and he welcomed it with open arms, hoping that maybe his next life would be better; a chance to start all over again. He closed his eyes again, hoping it would be for the last time.

* * *

She walked towards the crowd wondering what could have happened. She saw the police and the rest of the crowd looking up at the lone figure standing on the rooftop. She also saw that no one had gone to help the boy; to try to persuade him to come down. She looked at the figure. He seemed to be her age and even from the great distance she could see a flash of bronze hair. The unusual hair colour reminded her of the patient she had lost just earlier in the day, but when she shut her eyes and saw the picture of the body behind her eyelids, she no longer saw the face of the man who had died. She saw the face of the boy standing on the roof. She saw his lifeless body and that was when she knew. She knew she would not let that happen to the boy. She knew she would save the boy no matter what. She pushed through the crowd and tore through the police line, knocking someone over on her way. She ran quickly into the deserted building and started to climb the numerous steps. No one stopped her though, they let her carry on, pretending they didn't see anything happen.

She was trying to hurry up the stairs, hoping that when she finally reached the top she wouldn't be too late and she would still find the boy standing there. As she climbed she stumbled and fell to the ground. She was tired and running out of energy but she knew she would never give up. She quickly got up from the ground and continued on her journey up.

As she reached the top, she ran hurriedly but quietly across the wet rooftop. She could still see the lone figure standing on the edge. The image of her patient flashed through her mind. She wasn't going to let this one go so easily! She was going to save him. She ran up to him and grasped his hand, tugging lightly on it...

* * *

He felt the small but warm hand slip into his and the light tug afterwards. He opened his emerald green eyes and turned to face her. His green eyes met her brown eyes and he knew he had just met an angel. He didn't know he had already jumped but he was glad he had or he wouldn't have had the chance met her. He knew he wasn't alive, because no one cared about him enough to save him. He didn't remember jumping though. He was confused but happy; she didn't look like she was going to leave him anytime soon. He could just see the lights behind her, illuminating her in the most beautiful way. He couldn't see the rest of the world around him; his eyes were focused solely on hers. He didn't want to look away in case she left and he realised she was just his imagination.

Suddenly she whispered to him, 'Don't jump.' It all came back to him then, the sounds of the world around him. He knew he was still alive. He didn't know the girl though. He blinked just to make sure she was actually there. She was still standing there, holding his hand, trying to lead him away from the edge of the roof. 'Please, come with me. I won't hurt you, I promise.' Ah, promises. He knew all about them. None of the promises made to him were ever kept. He didn't want to trust her but something inside of him was telling him to take a chance, to let her in. He turned around to face away from the ground and jumped lightly down from the roof edge.

* * *

She was happy that he had jumped down. When she had looked in his face she had seen the pure beauty of him, but she had also seen the pain behind his tear filled eyes. She didn't think anything less of him though. She still wanted, no, needed to help him. She reached up to his eyes, wiped away his tears and cupped his face lightly in her hand. She saw the pain ridden eyes and had the sudden urge to protect him - to make him lose the pain he felt. She felt pain too; she just wanted someone to comfort her as well. She wanted this boy, who looked so much like her patient, to hold her and comfort her like she had comforted him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. She knew she had to be strong for him, but she was on the verge of breaking.

* * *

He didn't react at first. It surprised him that she had hugged him. But he could feel her trembling against him, he knew something was wrong. He wanted to help her like she had helped him. He knew he couldn't jump now, not while she needed him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him, returning the favour of helping him. He wanted to stay alive just for her.

* * *

She wanted him to stay alive for her. She wanted to get to know him, to help him and for him to help her. She knew they needed each other. She slowly pulled out of his embrace and held onto his hand again. Leading him away from the place where his life would have ended, if she had not reached him in time. The place where he had felt so many emotions in just one night. The place where he had met his angel. The place where he had found himself.


End file.
